


Do elves eat human?

by Dosadi



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Injury Recovery, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Sick Character, author is not native English speaker, i love elves, injured elf, sick elf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2019-07-29 04:43:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16256894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dosadi/pseuds/Dosadi
Summary: Gren finds a buddy. That buddy is not so happy about it.





	1. Escape

Not as if I had anything against being a prisoner, but certainly I needed more entertainment. It’s not easy to pass infinite time with singing and humming or kicking pebbles out of my reach. Sometimes Viren took the effort to show himself and keep me and the other mysterious hostage company. As long as he talked to me, it was fun. After that, he always visited the other one, and the poor fellow was not much into talking and I could guess he was not even the slightest bit enjoying himself.  
As I already mentioned, I got bored. Along with it I started complaining. I first complained in my lone-time, later I tried to Lord Viren. Both attempts were fruitless. More and more days passed and boredom became my new friend. I started to develop some sympathy with the guy in the other cell as well. I knew there’s no chance in hell to make a conversation with him. Anyway I kinda liked this attitude of his, that he didn’t give a damn about our captor’s claims from him.  
One day when I was just about to make a guard less shy about being around me, somebody came and knocked him out. I haven’t known that person, but she tossed a key into my hand in a hurry and disappeared. In situations like this You don’t have to ask me twice to escape. I was really excited to have this new and dangerous mission. I was ready to leave, when I realised that I can’t leave the other captive in his cell. The enemy of my enemy is my friend, so it’s time to make a new friend. I walked up to him but there happened to be a tiny bit of problem.  
\- You are an elf. – I told him. He looked up at me with not too much of an interest in his eyes. – Never mind. Wanna get loose?  
He was deliberating my question for some moments. I couldn’t understand why, I thought it was a fairly easy question. After some agonizingly long minutes, he became so lost in his thoughts, I felt like he is ignoring me, but finally he came up with the answer:  
\- All right.  
\- Nice! – I was glad I didn’t need to go alone.  
I freed him, tossed his good arm around my neck and carried his weight on my shoulders, because as it turned out, he was extremely week. It was a real struggle to move forward with him, because he was not in the shape for running, riding or walking faster than a turtle... We took a break next to the food chamber and it didn’t take me as a surprise that he was super hungry. I hope elves don’t really eat humans, right? It would cause me some trouble later in the woods, when the lust for a good meal gets to him again… Just to be sure I packed as much food as I could. I didn’t want to take chances.  
He gained some of his strength back, so it was easier to support him. Finally we left the castle.  
My first goal was not to get as far away as possible, but to find a hiding place. When we heard that somebody sounded the alarm, we chose a cave as shelter. It was a tiny cave, our knees were brought up to our chests and our shoulders touched a bit. Pretty awkward I can tell. But I intended to make the situation less uncomfortable:  
\- Hello, my name is Gren. It is a pleasure to meet you. May I ask your name? – I sent my best smile to him.  
\- Why have you ran away with me? – he asked me instead of answering. I suspected it can’t be easy to make friends with him.  
\- Why shouldn’t have I? We have a mutual enemy. – while gazing at his arm which appeared not very healthy. I was trying hard not to look at his bare chest, because I really didn’t want to cause myself any more embarrassing troubles.  
\- Hmm… - he glared at me doubtfully which made me feel even more uncomfortable.  
\- Do you intend to return to Xadia…?  
He turned away and started to fix the wall instead me. I didn’t give up so easily.  
\- Shall we go west? There’s a nice mountain where I used to hike a lot, we could cross it. – There was no reaction, so I decided to change subject. – What’s wrong with your arm?  
\- I’m an assassin and my duty was to kill your king and his son.  
All right, I haven’t expected an answer like that. What should I do with him now?  
The night turned colder as the sun started setting down. I didn’t dare to set a fire, because the solders would find us easily. My hand accidently touched his side and I realised he had an ice-cold skin.  
\- Aren’t you cold? – I felt like I got over about his malicious intentions way too fast. I will think about it later.  
He looked at me with disbelief, but hasn’t answered. I sighed, took off my coat and I laid it on his shoulders. Then I started to tell him stories about my adventures during times I spent in the mountains. These were about huge dragons and ancient ruins – he pretended not to care, but I noticed that he was paying attention. All off a sudden he jumped on me and clapped his hand over my mouth.  
\- Whasss… - I tried to learn what caused his sudden mood change. Was something wrong with the story where I went fishing?  
\- Sssshhhh! – he hissed at me alarmed.  
Everything became silent for some time, but later the air became filled with the pounding noise of horses. They were looking for us. We could hear them for a little while longer, then the noise faded away.  
\- No hunting dog, no black magic? – I wondered. I was sure that at all likeliness they must have caught us.  
He withdrew to other side of the cave for what movement I was very grateful, sincethe situation started becoming hotter and hotter. I have some bothersome reactions when a man is on all fours above me and I hear his breath close to my ear.  
He put on my coat, made himself comfortable and closed his eyes and pretended to fall asleep in a second.  
I was staring at him a bit longer. But after some time I had no better idea, so I dozed off as well.


	2. In the woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gren trys to make a friend or something like that.

I was woken up the next morning pretty harshly, because he had enough of my head resting on his shoulders. He swept my head off of him as if it was dirt. I tried to emphasize to him that I wasn’t happy about this:  
\- Have you get out of bed on the wrong side? - I complained about his not very professional way of waking up a human, while trying to find some place to stretch my legs.  
I was shivering vigorously, because the night was ruthless without a fire or coat to keep me warm. By the time I was fully awake, he was through some of the breads he took out of my backpack. Oh gosh, are elves always this hungry? I put away this thought next to the other alarming ones, and I started eating the food too.  
\- I’m going after the prince. – he said in a hoarse voice, making clear that I should not try to counteract him. Instead of getting in my obedient mood, I thought of having some fun, since I was sure: as soon as he leaves the cave, he will stagger, just as he did yesterday.  
\- You don’t even know where they are. – I was smirking and I got a gloomy look in return. – But you are lucky today. Actually, I have the duty to find them and bring them home safe and sound. Aaaand I happen to know where we should start the search. You know, there are two of them, right?  
\- You wish to help me find them, so that I could finish them? – he tilted his head sceptically.  
\- No, of course not! By that time I will have convinced you, that it isn’t such a good idea to kill them! – I outlined my plan enthusiastically.  
After he finished breakfast, he decided it would be a nice idea to get out of the cave on his own. I let him. If he feels like going, he can go wherever he wants.  
I leisurely packed all my things and crawled out to the daylight. My dear elf have gotten three trees far and he was panting madly. It occured to me that I should ask him to return my coat, but he seemed like he was in greater need of that cosy coat.  
\- You aren’t in a good shape. – I told him the obvious.  
\- I must get to the princes. – he stubbornly adhered to his idea.  
\- You should rather get to a doctor. – I advised. – How about this: First, you take a rest and after that, and ONLY after that, should you start worrying about other things again.  
He realised he had no chance to protest and reluctantly let me carry his weight on my shoulderas we passed through the woods. To kill the boredom I began amusing him with my stories. After some time he gave up ignoring me.  
\- What should I do to make you quite? –he snapped. I think he preferred the boredom to my jabbering.  
\- Well… – I had some not very proper ideas, which I was afraid to share with him. – … do you wish me to sing instead?  
\- I've listened to your voice long enough already. – he grumbled.  
\- Here is the deal: I will shut my month if you reveal your name.  
\- Runaan. – He said it very simply. I was expecting a somehow more solemn confession. Or at least a bit more mystical one, not just telling me right away.  
Unfortunately I had to shut up, which resulted in thinking. I deliberated about all the little pieces of information in my possession about this elf, and I ended up with a list of my biggest problems:  
1\. I’m together with a human-eating hungry elf, nobody is near and he only needs me alive, because he is ill.   
2\. The same elf killed the king. That’s worse.   
3\. Moreover, he wants to murder the princes as well. Why doesn’t he want to go after Viren? That would make everything so much easier.   
4\. He looks extremely fine and I can’t help myself admiring his perfect body from time to time, but I may also like his cold personality. I hope he will try to eat me, because then I would no longer have any need to feel remorse about these thoughts.  
After I had just summarized everything going on my mind, my eyes found some wild horses in the nearby meadow. I set Runaan on his own feet and went on stalking horses.  
\- Where are you going? – he looked nervously after me.  
\- Hush-hush. – and I winked at him.  
I ran up and down till I could present a horse to my travel companion.  
\- And what’s next? I hop on it and whirl away on a bareback horse? – he glanced at me with disapproval.  
\- No, I had the idea of… – I lifted him up and threw him over the horse like a sack – … this.  
He was cursing on his mother tongue, then he let me do it my way. This made it easier and a lot faster to move forward.  
\- So... well… is meat your favourite food? – I prompted the question which buggered me ever since the beginning of our journey, because I couldn’t handle the silence anymore.  
\- Excuse me?  
\- And do you prefer dining men or women?   
\- …?  
\- How often do elves consume human flesh?  
\- Err what? – I was sure his breathing out was telling me that I’m a total idiot. – Aaah, I see… If you go on jabbering, I will consume some today.  
I guessed this was a warning sign and didn’t push my luck any further. I did everything I could to be more careful about everything and to shut up. Heaven should tell that I managed to be my best self – at least until dawn. We stopped to set a camp and I seriously could have not done so if I needed to keep my mouth closed any longer. So I explained him in a highly detailed speech why was it wrong to eat human. He was not impressed.  
\- … moreover this part is very chewy, isn’t it? – I pointed to my forearm as I continued to lit fire. I was determined not to suffer from the freezing cold tonight (again).  
\- Allright, you won, I won’t eat you. – he rolled his eyes, which gave me the impression that he was not 100 % honest. Still, it was better than nothing.  
\- Thank you. – I smiled at him shyly. He raised one of his eyebrows. – Well…  
\- Don’t start to speak again. – he groaned.  
\- You haven’t told much about yourself. I bet we have a lot in common. – the fire started to get warm and the sound of the cicadas grew louder.  
\- I doubt it.  
\- Aside from your eating and killing habits, there must be something…  
\- I won’t talk about myself. – he stated with total determination and played with the dry bread in his hands. He seemed to lose his notorious hunger.  
\- If I ask you questions, perhaps it’s easier just to answer them. Do you like music? – I intended to bring up some neutral topic.  
\- Gren, I am very grateful for your help, but we won’t become friends. – he put the bread away and he set closer to the warmth of fire shivering.  
\- Because I am human and you are elf… – I said with resignation.  
\- Exactly.  
\- What about becoming lovers? – it slipped out of my mouth before I could stop it.  
I froze in the middle of my movement for a moment. I glanced at him. I wondered if he even heard it?  
The are-you-kidding-me was written all over his face.  
\- Hahaha, I’m going to collect some more firewood. – I stood and walked fast towards to woods, but got to a halt. A huge red light run through the sky as if it were a shooting star. – What’s that? – I turned back.  
He was clutching his hurt hand. He let it go, took off the coat carefully and looked mesmerized to his arm. He lifted a white band from the ground, looked up to the sky and started laughing crazy.  
\- Is everything allright? – I stepped closer.  
\- The direction is written on the sky. – he said this a bit hysterically.  
I kneeled next to him and put my hand on his shoulder to comfort him. After a minute I relocated it to his forehead.  
\- You have fever.   
\- It can happen. – he wiped off some stray teardrop. – The end of the light might lead to the princes.  
\- Okay. – I blinked up to the sky to remember where it pointed.  
\- I must go there… – he was about to get up.  
\- Do you want to kill them this instant? – I asked mockingly.  
\- I think so… – he stared confused at his injured hand.  
\- Your “think-so” is not enough. So I tell you what will just happen now: you eat your bread and get some sleep. If you are not killed by the fever, than we talk about what you want to do next.  
I went to collect the firewood and when I got back, he was still next to the campfire chewing on the bread, following my instructions.  
We exchanged no more words. The night would have passed without any event worth mentioning, if he hadn’t started sneezing around midnight.

**Author's Note:**

> I have the full story written in my mother tongue, so I need only to translate it. If you are interested in the next chapters please let me know by kudos/bookmark/comment. Thanks for reading!


End file.
